This invention relates to a drug storage/discharge apparatus for storing drugs in feeders and discharging the drugs stored in the feeders in a controlled manner.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional apparatus of this type. The apparatus comprises a rotatably supported inner annular plate 81 and outer annular plate 82, and feeder columns 83 mounted on the respective annular plates 81 and 82 and arranged in two concentric circles. A drug guide path 84 extends vertically along each feeder column 83. A hopper 85 is provided under the annular plates 81 and 82. A drug packer (not shown) is provided under the hopper 85.
Each feeder column 83 comprises a plurality of feeders 86 vertically stacked one on another. Each feeder 86 stores a large number of drugs (tablets or capsules) and can discharge them one by one into the respective drug guide path 84.
The hopper 85 collects the drugs discharged from the feeders and guides them into the drug packer, which puts the drugs in pouches and seals the pouches
While drugs are dropping through the drug guide paths 84, they may be abraded or chipped by touching the side walls of the guide paths and their broken pieces or powder may stick to the side walls of the drug guide paths, thus polluting the side walls. This is not hygienically desirable.
Also, drugs dropping through the guide paths 84 may scrape off any dust and dirt stuck on the side walls of the guide paths. The dust and dirt scraped off will drop into the hopper 85 and eventually find their way into drug pouches. Such dust and dirt mixed into drug pouches not only are a discomfort to patients, but are potentially dangerous if such dust and dirt are broken pieces of drugs that must not be prescribed to a particular patient. Thus, it is essential to periodically clean the drug guide paths 84.
Heretofore, a long brush was used to clean the drug guide paths. That is, pollutants stuck on the side walls of the guide paths 84 were removed by inserting a long brush into each guide path 84 from below and moving it up and down. In order to insert a brush into each guide path from below, the hopper 85 and the packer have to be dismounted. Thus, such cleaning work was extremely troublesome. Another problem is that it is impossible to see the inside of the guide paths and thus to visually check whether or not the guide paths have been cleaned sufficiently.
Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication 6-3603 proposes a "tablet storage/discharge device" having tablet guide paths which can be cleaned easily. The tablet guide paths of this device are defined between rows of drawers. Each drawer comprises a plurality of feeders. Tablets discharged from the respective feeders drop in the guide paths. By drawing out the drawers the tablet guide paths are exposed, so that the guide paths can be cleaned easily. Also, it is possible to visually check if the guide paths have been cleaned sufficiently
In this arrangement, in order to prevent tablets of the smallest diameter from dropping out, the drawers have to be assembled so that the gap between the adjacent drawers will be smaller than the smallest-diameter tablets. For this purpose, the drawers and the drawing-supporting frame have to be constructed and assembled with extremely high accuracy. Moreover, even if the gap is sufficiently small initially, it may increase gradually with use.
An object of this invention is to provide a drug storage/discharge apparatus which makes it possible to easily clean the drug discharge paths and to visually check if the guide paths have been cleaned sufficiently, and which does not require very high dimensional and assembling accuracy for the component parts.